Densetsu no Sannin
by WAYLT
Summary: In which Ryner and Ferris loves pestering Sion in all kinds of ways. OT3: Ryner/Sion/Ferris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Oh mai! Me posting? *gasps*

This will just consist of non-chronological drabbles. I'm open to prompt suggestions too~

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: "If Ryner is the main, why does Ferris use a sword instead of him?"

**Ratings**: K

**Warning**: None

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Ryner was useless—this Ferris already knew.

Another assassination attempt on Sion ended up in failure and of course, it was all thanks to her. Well, technically it was the family job to protect Sion anyway but really, Ryner could have helped instead of dozing off in Sion's study. She'll have to get Sion to order ten packages of dango to compensate for Ryner's lack of assistance.

"It's not like you couldn't have handled it yourself, Ferris." Sion said casually, "Really, it's worth more trouble waking him."

"You'll be amazed at how well he responds to a sword." She replied, "But still, ten packages of Wynnit dangos."

A sigh, "Yes, yes."

"Also, I should be the leader of our expedition."

"...that's quite a demand."

Ryner turned over to glance at Ferris from the couch, "You realize it was my report, right? Why the hell should you be leading?"

"Simple. I'm the swordsman."

Swords-woman, Ryner would correct if that didn't guarantee a dango stick to the forehead. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She leers at him, "It means I'm the hero of course. You need to be protected more than half the time anyway."

"What? Being a hero has nothing to do with this! And you're just there for enemy distraction!"

"She has a point, Ryner, according to Iris' reports anyway."

"Traitor! You can't be seriously listening to her!"

"Of course he would listen to me. Who would listen to a pervert?"

A second sigh, "Take it outside, kids."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: A slightly longer chapter to make up for the last one. C:

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: Hair

**Ratings**: M

**Warning**: BL/yaoi ahoy!

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Ryner thinks he may have developed a hair fetish.

He doesn't really notice even after days of staring at Ferris' hair—which is blindingly gorgeous in the sun—until he's back in Roland. It slaps him in the face when he catches himself absently reaching out for Sion's hair while the young King was studiously working. Fortunately, Sion doesn't notice. And if he does, Ryner is just going to blame the light because seriously, his hair shouldn't be so angelically pretty—

Okay, he isn't going there. Instead, he's going to lie back and accept it. It's probably the easiest thing he's ever accepted in life anyway.

The next couple of days, Ryner took to observing his two best friends' hair as a past time. Ferris' hair is thin so she keeps it down the majority of the time. Sion, he notes, has problems maintaining his and doesn't usually bother asking for the maids to help. Unfortunately, that meant he rarely ever got to see the King with his hair down.

So of course no one can blame him with he ambushes Sion in the shower, desperate enough that he's still in his normal garbs. That's okay though—later he'll convince himself it was worth it. Sion for once doesn't have that stupid, aggravating smile. Instead, he gives him 'The Ferris Look' that he's so familiar with. The one that's suppose to remind him he's some closet pervert.

"Ryner?"

"Yo."

"...I give you permission to sleep on my bed, now get out."

Ryner nonchalantly presses himself against the reddening skin of Sion's back. "I don't really need your permission to sleep on your bed, yanno."

"Then what are yo—ah!" Whoops, his hands are wandering. "—you doing here?"

"You're smart, Sion, figure it out yourself."

Because really, Ryner isn't being very subtle at the moment. Sion's hair has gotten _really_ long and silver strands are clinging everywhere against the King's body. His hands trace the trails all around smooth flesh, in the most worshiping manner he's ever expressed to Sion. He presses close enough to get a whiff of a strong forest-scented shampoo and for a second, Ryner's kinda in heaven that doesn't include sleep.

Sion for the most part, doesn't complain until Ryner accidentally falls asleep against his shoulder. He doesn't even hesitate to kick him out, but Ryner gets the satisfaction of seeing Sion's ridiculously flushed face (which is kind of ridiculously pretty with all that wet hair).

Sion's probably going to blame it on the heat of the water, but Ryner knows better.

The next day, he goes back to staring at Ferris' hair because he's been temporarily banned from Sion's study. Which leads to him being _extremely_ bored, because if they're not adventuring, they're bothering Sion, and if they're not bothering Sion? Well, they haven't figured that out yet.

"So," Ferris starts, "What did you do?"

"Huh, what makes you think it's my fault?"

"Because you're a pervert."

"Oh." He can't really deny that now, can he?

"Did you actually give in and touch his hair?"

"Yeah, while he was in th—", he blinks, "wait, what?"

"You're not very subtle, Ryner." He winces, but she casually continues, "Must have been quite a sight. I should join him next time."

Ryner pauses. He really doesn't need the image of the two, wet and naked, tangled up in so much _hair_ in his mind. The sudden rush of blood down south is a little too much for him to handle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I present to you a pure smut chapter because I promised Polkiuu I would after making her write smut (/teehee). Except I don't really write smut so this was kind of really weird to write. LIKE A REALLY BAD ESSAY THAT JUST DRAGS ON AND ON until I got super lazy towards the last half. I suddenly have much more respect for awesome writers. XD

I also used that particular scene from episode 15. Ferris was supposed to be in it too... but that didn't work out. I'll make it up to you, Ferris!

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion

**Prompt**: Workaholic

**Ratings**: NC-17

**Warning**: BL/yaoi/sex and some spoilers from episode 15. You've been **warned**.

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Sion kind of knows he's married to his job.

He doesn't really go out unless its job related, he doesn't eat unless Eslina scolds him for the third time, and he doesn't sleep unless he passes out. Contrary to his confidence, he's sometimes unsure of himself, like whether he's really capable of being a King despite what Lucile says. This is why he finds it necessary to over work himself—to make sure that nothing can go wrong (yet something always does).

So when Ryner pins him to his own bed and just _stares_ at him with such knowing intensity, he's almost afraid that the Alpha Stigma holder can see right through him. Sion has learned early on during his time in the Academy that Ryner tends to know more than he lets on. With those deep brown eyes set on him right now, he just stays quiet and stares back with a lazy yet challenging smile.

"Sion," Ryner says in quiet voice, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and the weariness the gold orbs are relaying back "you must be tired."

Sion feels mildly surprise but he recovers quickly, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Sion has also learned a long time ago that it's best not to argue with Ryner when it comes to the topic of sleep, except the boy on top of him seems content on not moving unless he gives in. "Ryner," He raises his wrists in attempt to get up but Ryner holds steadfast, long fingers curling firmly around paled wrists. He's too tired to put more effort than that.

"I'm sure Roland can run itself for a few hours, Sion."

Sion kind of really doubts that. "Ryner," he repeats.

"_Sion_," he drawls, "really, get some rest."

"I'm resting right now, aren't I?"

Ryner rolls his eyes, "I mean real rest, as in you closing your pretty eyes and sleeping, you oppressive, arrogant ass."

Sion smiles a little. "Nice to know that you think my eyes are pretty." He knows Ryner is only trying to lighten the mood since his red eyes are anything but pretty right now.

"I also said you're an oppressive, arrogant ass." Ryner retorts, a warm breath ghosting across the King's face as he leans closer. Sion's not really use to such close proximity but he doesn't even think of turning away. It's something that he has learned as a King—to face everything head on. "You're lucky Ferris and I are around to look after such an idiot King. Man, what would Roland do without us?"

"You mean without _me. _What happened to your brilliant assassination plan?" Their foreheads meet with a light bump.

"Yeah well, the dictionary kind of failed as an accomplice." Ryner says, "Ferris will back me up later." Sion bites back a laugh because there's no way Ferris would ever hurt him (even without the dango threat because she listens to everything her brother says). He wants to say that the dictionary would probably be more helpful but Ryner's eyelids drop a few millimetres and his pupils dilate. "I'm going to kiss you." He murmurs, except it's not really much of a warning when he's already so close.

Sion feels the light pressure of the other's lips against his, warm and chapped but it opens a wave of new emotions. His mind rushes through several options from a force of habit (he's a tactician through and through) but he can't really decide on what he wants. Ryner's all about lazy kisses though so he waits patiently for a response, nipping lightly at the King's lower lip. "Stop thinking," Ryner teases between kisses, "I can practically hear the cogs turning."

Sion obeys for once because thinking isn't really helping anyway. He hesitantly reciprocates, parting his slick lips lightly to brush against Ryner's confident ones. He feels those same lips curve upwards into an approving smile and Ryner presses impossibly closer. Hands releasing his to tug at his royal garbs and Sion wants to protest but Ryner's tongue finds its way past his lips, brushing hotly against the King's own tongue.

The temperature is suddenly too high and Sion doesn't complain when Ryner tugs off the mountain of layers the King usually wears. His own hands find their way into dark, messy brown locks and he opts to just hold on because Sion's pretty sure he's going to melt any minute now. The Alpha Stigma holder doesn't seem to be doing any better, panting when they finally separate for air with a thin string of saliva connecting them, except he doesn't part more than a few centimetres away.

"See? So much easier when you're not thinking." Ryner breathes hotly against his lips.

Sion flushes darkly, "Just because you don't even know how to think." He anchors Ryner back in, crushing their swollen lips into a more intense kiss that makes them both light-headed. Their bodies tangle together close enough that Sion doesn't miss the hardness pressing attentively at his inner thigh. He feels he should be a little more embarrassed about the whole situation but it feels really good to just let go once in a while. Instead, he rolls his hips against Ryner's, making sure that the Alpha Stigma holder could feel his own aching, hot erection.

Ryner chokes back a groan and frantically tugs at the remaining garments on the King, needing more skin contact. Sion doesn't particularly like people seeing so much skin because he's on the thin, pale and unhealthy side, so when Ryner breaks away from the kiss to lean back and just _look_ at him, he feels self-conscious. Ryner gives him a knowing smile and drops a trial of kisses over the cant of Sion's neck, moving slowly downwards until he can latch onto a pink nipple and lavish it.

A surprised moan escapes from the Sion's lips, making him flush with embarrassment. He quickly presses the back of his hand over his lips to muffle himself as Ryner continues the onslaught of pleasure. Hands wrap themselves around his waist and Sion feels himself pulled up until he's straddling the Alpha Stigma holder's lap, silver hair pooling messily around and cocks weeping against one another. The hand around the King's waist snakes up towards Sion's still- swollen-lips, two fingers pressing against them gently. Ryner whispers against his ear in a voice laced with heat and promise, "Need to get you ready, Astal-sama."

Ryner grins when the shade on Sion's face turns into an impossibly, darker crimson (although he mentally notes that he's going to be in for a whole load of trouble afterwards), but the King takes the two digits into his mouth and sucks anyway. Sion makes sure to make it as obscene as possible, swiping his tongue sensually across the salty tips of Ryner's fingers and then engulfing them both, bobbing his head up and downwards as he rocks against Ryner's hardness.

He smiles when he catches those deep brown eyes dilate even further with arousal. "Something wrong, Ryner?"

Ryner reluctantly retracts his fingers, "What are you, a nympho?" he mutters, but he's obviously not complaining. He tilts his head and catches the King's lips with wet kisses as his hands travel southward, spreading a cheek with one hand and pressing a salivated finger against the rosy, tight ring of muscle. "I'm hoping you know how to relax."

Sion clings onto Ryner's back as the first finger penetrates. "Of course," he replies, the intruding feeling is more uncomfortable if anything. However, when the second finger joins the first, he lets in a sharp intake of breath as the pain sets in. Ryner moves gently though, attentive to the cadence of the other's heartbeat drumming against his chest. He finds the spot he's looking for when Sion jerks and lets out a low moan that goes straight to his cock. He bites his lips and continues to spread his fingers from within the King.

Ryner pulls out when he feels that the other is close and spreads any remaining saliva over his erection mixed with pre-come. He brushes the stray silver strands away from Sion's sweat-glazed skin as he nudges the paled body up, positioning himself against the King's entrance. "Say something if it's too much." Ryner urges, pressing feather-light kisses against the King's jaw as he lowers the slender body down. Sion nods, taking deep breaths and comfort from the affectionate kisses.

It really _hurts_. Sion inhales shakily and a whimper rips out of his throat. Ryner groans, immediately halts as the thickest part slides in because there's such a thing as too tight and Sion's tighter than a vice. Spit can only take you so far after all. "Relax," Ryner chants against Sion's ear when the King buries his face against his neck. "Take your time."

Sion chuckles breathily, "Y-yeah, I think I'll do that."

They rock against each other, exchanging sloppy kisses as the minutes go by. The friction of his erection against the hard lines of Ryner's body eventually settles the pain. In one swift movement, Sion sinks right down to the very base of Ryner's cock and unbearable heat suddenly floods the Alpha Stigma holder. Ryner bites down onto the King's shoulder to keep from coming right there. "A little warning would be nice," he groans, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely fine," The wry smile on Sion's face speaks of impending trouble, "get ready, Ryner."

Ryner isn't given a chance to reply when Sion starts moving, setting a particularly _nasty_ rhythm that has them both moaning non-stop as Sion rides him. The King thinks he should be more ashamed of himself but he feels so full and hot that he can't stop himself from thrusting down harder and harder, until his bottom is red from the slap of skins with each thrust.

"S-Sion! Slow down!" Ryner somehow manages to get his hands to still the King's hips, which should earn him some sort of award because the Alpha Stigma holder is _so_ close to bursting. "Geez, you're going to kill me."

Sion chuckles, giving a teasing thrust that makes Ryner tighten his hold on his slender waist. "Then stop being so lazy for once."

That earns him a glare and Sion almost feels bad upon seeing a frown mar the other's face. Except in the span of a second, he finds himself momentarily surprised when his back hits the bed, the Alpha Stigma holder's face hovering over him. "Here I am, trying to help you," Ryner sighs, "and you just have to take control of everything yourself." It's the same position as how the whole thing started out.

"Do you use sex to help people often, Ryner? I'm starting to think Ferris is not as far-fetched after all."

Ryner rolls his eyes, sliding his hands under the King's knees to draw both legs up. "Just you," he murmurs, "and then hopefully you'll sleep for fifty hours after this. I know I could." Sion genuinely laughs, feeling the stress of the day flood out with each heave of his chest. He watches Ryner through lowered lashes as the other gazes down at him with a warm smile—he's an absolutely gorgeous sight.

"Definitely."

Ryner nods in approval, "I'm moving," and he penetrates the King again with less trouble this time. The pace is softer, and the way Ryner's hands roam his body makes Sion feel like he's being worshiped. It's a feeling he's pretty use to from the people of Roland, but in such an intimate and physical manner, it makes him feel unusually shy. He winds his arms around the other's neck and just hangs on, shuddering with intense pleasure.

The pace picks up and Sion arches off the bed when Ryner angles for his prostate. His body writhes uncontrollably and he can't even attempt to keep quiet with each thrust. He feels Ryner's cock twitch inside him with each mewl that escapes from his parted lips, and if the expression on his face is anything to go by, the Alpha Stigma holder is dangerously close. He catches Sion's chin with one hand and smashes their slicked lips together in a devouring kiss as he thrusts so deep that the King is seeing white.

Sion comes hard against the other's abdomen and Ryner's name echoes throughout the room with a cry. His whole body continues to spasm from waves of pleasure and Ryner comes soon after when the tight wall of muscle clenches down heatedly against his cock. He spills in thick spurts into the beautiful body underneath him with a final thrust, the King's name rolling easily off his tongue even between heavy pants. He rolls off of Sion, both tired and messy with come as the waves of pleasure recede. Beside him the King's breath evens out and golden eyes flutter close.

"Sion," Ryner calls, but the King of Roland is already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: THE ANGST OF EPISODE 19 PISSED ME RIGHT OFF.

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: Reason

**Ratings**: K

**Warning**: Mild angst, and spoilers from episodes 17-18.

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Ryner was gone for the second time.

Sure, the fact that he left of his own will pissed Ferris off, but the fact that she was helpless to do anything pissed her off even more. It wasn't even that long ago since they got back to Roland, laughing together and just taking it easy. She got to eat her beloved Wynnit dangos, got to plot an assassination attempt on Sion (the one person that always led them to mutual agreements), seeing her brother... Then everything happened so fast that she wasn't sure what even went wrong. One day Ryner was there, promising her that he would carry her dangos and the next day, he was gone.

When Lucile tells her about their meeting, Ferris has never been angrier with her brother. She doesn't really think that that was the issue (or at least, the _only_ issue) that drove the Alpha Stigma holder away, but it's the only one that she could go on.

Sion has a disturbed look on his face when she tells him about Ryner's first disappearance. She questions him with a heated glare.

"If he left..." the King starts, "there could only be two reasons."

At the time, Ferris decides that she doesn't want to know what those reasons were. Instead, she focuses on finding Ryner and giving him the beating of his life when she finds the Alpha Stigma holder.

When he leaves the second time though, Ferris suddenly knows exactly what Sion was talking about.

If Ryner ever left, it was because of his two best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: They stepped up the angst scale again for episode 20. Did you feel the impending doom by the end of the episode? I DID. /sob

Anyway, this chapter is a little different from the previous ones. I'm attempting a much darker tone here so be wary of warnings!

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: Corruption – Ryner will do _anything_ to keep his best friends.

**Ratings**: R

**Warning**: Be warned of **mild** **het/BL**, **violence**, OOC-ness and slight spoilers from episode 18.

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

You never thought you could have a life like this, a place where you could sleep peacefully, with two loyal friends to guide you along your way—a home that you can come back to yet should not even exist with those cursed eyes of yours (because really, you remember what happened the last time you were taken in). You fool yourself into believing you can keep it anyway.

They don't gaze upon you with hatred though, far from it. The idiot King looks at you as if you're someone worthy of his gaze, wants you to aid him and his country as if you won't destroy it one day (this is always a possibility; you know this). Ferris doesn't even bat an eyelash when she finds out about your eyes. Instead, she calls you a woman-harasser-pervert-pedophile-demon and all kinds of slander that has nothing to do with your cursed eyes. She even holds you in her strong embrace, telling you that you're everything but a monster.

You almost believe it.

Except here you are now, holding a supposed birthday invitation that shatters any delusions you may have had about your life—in your 'friends'. Your eye catches the signature of Roland's King and suddenly you feel your eyes glowing bloody red in the dark of your room. Your mind backtracks, wondering if everything up to this point was a lie, if Ferris was there to put you out of your misery when you ran, when you lost it, when you killed.

...But you've gone berserk before and she was there, she touched you, and she even calmed you. You hold on to that tiny piece of hope that maybe she's not like the rest and that she disobeyed orders because she cares. Your mind shifts to Sion and you realize that he has an obligation to Roland as a King—that he has to put his country first, that he will always put his country first.

You've seen him laugh though; you've seen him _genuinely_ happy. You also know that Ferris doesn't actually eat dango when you're absent beside her, and as the King once pointed out, she's nowhere near as reserved in your presence. You know that you make them happy so it makes you reel in anger knowing the whole _rotten_ country is trying to pull Sion away, and with him, Ferris (family duty is more important than a monster, after all).

You want to be selfish though. You refuse to go back to the life that you've once had, the life that every Alpha Stigma holder has. Home isn't Roland, you realize, it's with Ferris and Sion. If they exist beside you, nothing else matters. The whole world can burn if they try to take them away from you.

"Ryner?" You hear from the door and you know it's Ferris. You look up at her adoringly but she returns it with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

You shake with a low chuckle and reassure her that everything _will _be fine. You pull her slender form into your arms, tilting her face up with one hand. You kiss her hard, hands caressing all the exposed flesh when her armour's off. She doesn't fight back though, instead she rests her calloused hands on your shoulders but her sky-blue eyes don't leave the glowing red of yours.

The minute you attempt to topple her on your bed though, you catch the fist that she throws at your head and you wrestle her down until she can't move. "It's okay," you whisper in her ear, you know that she doesn't really want to hurt you and that it's just a duty she has to follow. Her eyes widen and she demands who you've been talking to. "Trust me," you tell her soothingly, "I'll fix _everything._" You bring your hand down sharply against the side of her head and she slumps backwards, unconscious. By the time she wakes up, nobody will try to take her or Sion away from you again.

By the next few hours, the castle walls are anything but clean and your attire is completely bloody. You just want to see Sion but everyone stands in your way, calling you a 'monster' and the words Alpha Stigma echoes throughout the castle. You feel unnatural calm having accepted this—that you won't ever be able to live in the same world as them. It's okay though, you reassure yourself, because you don't need it anymore.

You believe this as you tear your hand into a young cadet's chest, as you blow the heads off of maids and soldiers alike. They're just another obstacle standing between you and the friends you were never meant to have. Some stand scared before you and they whimper and beg for mercy and you take a second to wonder if they would spare you if you were in the same position. You rip their eyes out and continue on your way.

You see the King's form appear from behind the line of soldiers, calling your name and warmth spreads across your chest and you smile back at him. He wants to come to you but an arm stretches out and holds him back. You recognize Ferris' brother and you feel the rage burst anew within you, your cursed eyes brighter than ever.

Everything happens so fast that you're not quite sure what went on thirty minutes later. Half the castle in front of you is blown away and everything in sight is so _red_. But alas, no one stands in your way anymore (definitely not Lucile either because he's kind of all over the place). Sion though, he's safe in the middle of a pile of bodies. You take a step forward, your boots squishing from the carpets wet with blood. You want to comfort his shuddering form and tell him its okay now. He doesn't have to pretend anymore.

He shies away when you reach out for him but you don't let that discourage you. You accidentally stain his pale face with crimson except you can't really help it when you're covered from head to toe in blood. You embrace him and shower kisses onto his face, telling him that Ferris is safe and waiting for them—that they can run away and be happy far from Roland (or what's left of Roland).

You smile when Sion finally moves, except he raises his trembling hands to your cursed eyes and just holds them there. You slide your eyes close in compliance, enjoying the heat from his elegant fingers. You feel that the action is familiar but you don't understand why he's doing it now.

When you're finally able to open your eyes, you wonder why Sion is crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Boooo, exams are coming up so I'll just throw this out while I still have the chance. Much thanks for the reviews!

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: Age regression

**Ratings**: T

**Warning**: Mood whiplash, and some lame attempt at something happy(-ish).

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Sion is crying, a_ lot_.

In fact, Ryner would've never pegged Sion to be a cry-baby so the whole situation is kind of overwhelming for him.

He completely blames Ferris for the whole mess though. She had been playing with the new artifact they brought back—some sort of purple cannon thing, and the next thing they knew, Sion was, well... little Sion. If Ryner had to guess, the kid was probably ten years old.

The King is intellectually fine though (the bastard recited Ryner's whole report to prove it), so it boggled Ryner's mind since he didn't even think Sion _could_ even cry. Ferris had suggested that maybe his tear ducts were more sensitive, which would make a whole lot of sense but see, he hasn't even done anything yet to make the Boy King cry! But yeah, he was definitely planning to.

Except the Sion crying in front of them is kind of full on bawling his eyes out that it's really kind of pitiful. Ryner tries to pat the boy comfortingly but Sion flinches at first. He steadily relaxes under Ryner's touch when he realizes who it is.

"Sorry," Sion says between wails, "I've regressed to my old habits."

"Geez," Ryner sighs and wraps the oversized robe around the nude form of the Boy King, "the crying too? I mean, with the way you're crying now, you must've ran out of tears by the time you—"

Ferris interrupts, nailing him in the side with the back of her sword, giving him a nasty look when Sion stiffens. Ryner doesn't quite understand so he shuts up immediately.

"Sorry," Sion murmurs, forcing a smile that doesn't even come close to being genuine, "I've had a lot of bad memories around this time." Ryner feels guilt wash over him when he recalls what Ferris had once told him about Sion's mother.

Ferris strokes the shoulder-length hair of the boy, "don't listen to the child molester, he secretly just gets off on watching children cry."

Ryner bites his tongue from retorting back at her only because Sion's kind of laughing between his sobs. Instead, he brings his arms around the boy and pulls Sion's small body up into an embrace. "Sorry," he breathes against Sion's ear as the boy's face goes red, "I'll treat you to an awesome day out, how's that? We can even sleep during half of it!"

Sion snorts.

"That's fine," Ferris agrees, "except we're getting dangos first. Demon Lord or not, every child must've liked dangos at one point in their life."

A sheepish smile makes its way across the Boy King's face and he doesn't mention the fact that he has never had a dango until he was a teenager.

"That's nice and all, but I can't just leave in the middle of paperwork..." Because really, even as a kid that's all Sion can think about—well, besides his mother.

Ryner and Ferris exchange knowing looks before turning their attention towards him. The Boy King takes a cautious step back and out of habit, his gold eyes dart around the room for escape routes. He doesn't like the smug look on their faces.

They tug him between them, both grasping his smaller hand into theirs in a firm grip. Sion feels himself flush with embarrassment but he returns the gesture with a warm squeeze.

"No one will know it's you," Ferris reassures, "you'll just be an ordinary boy." A stupidly cute one, she mentally adds.

"Ordinary, but still a devil." Ryner corrects, but there's nothing but warmth in his voice.

Sion nods slowly, keeping in step with them with his smaller legs as they lead him out of the palace. His feels his heart flutter, remembering that the last person he held hands with was his mother.

It' okay now, he thinks to her, because he's got a new family now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: AHHH the last ep made me sad. On the bright side, we should be getting a second season!

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: Regrets

**Ratings**: T

**Warning**: Spoilers from the last episode.

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Ever since discovering the wonders of Sion's bed, Ryner has made it his main headquarters. After all, it's such a waste that the workaholic King of Roland barely uses it.

Unfortunately, Ferris had caught on pretty quickly and made it her territory as well. Actually, that wasn't such a bad thing since Ryner loves sleeping next to a warm body. However, the cons to that were: one, the bed often reeked of the sweetness of dangos and two, he ended up waking up on the hardness of the floor more times than he has woken up on the bed (whether Ferris does it in her sleep or on purpose remains unknown, although Ryner is pretty sure it's the latter because there's more than enough room on the bed).

Speaking of room on the bed, Ryner had complained to Sion that the King was supposed to be filling up the extra space on the bed. At first, it was an attempt to get the idiot to sleep more, then it was an attempt to have more sex (Ferris complained about the lack of Sion-ness too), and then it was because they both knew something was off with Sion.

"You think maybe it's that Lieutenant General's influence?" Ryner asks out of the blue one day.

Ferris glances up at him as she cleans her sword, "Who's that?" because really, she can count the amount of people she knows in Roland on one hand: Ryner, Sion, Lucile, and the Wynnit Dango's shopkeeper (Milk and the Taboo Hunter Squad don't count).

"Yanno, the freaky guy?"

"I think they're all freaks."

"Oh. Well the guy in purple all the time."

"More purple than Sion?"

"Yeah!" he exclaims, "that guy!"

"Impossible."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You realize we've been occupying his study for the majority of the past week now, right?"

"...Really? Cuz I swear we're in bed mor—"

"—my point is that we've barely seen him among Sion's presence."

There was a pause.

"Oh."

They dropped the topic afterwards, but Ryner had fully intended to continue the conversation the next day after he had time to think. The next morning though, waking up next to Ferris snuggled against his back and Sion's legs tangled with his, made him completely forget the whole thing.

But now, wet from pouring rain, aching and bleeding all over, hurt with betrayal (that he knew would eventually happen one day, but that didn't make it hurt any less), and worse of all—faced with the sight of his best friend crying—really makes him regret not doing anything.

The next few days, Ryner wishes he hadn't complained about Sion not sleeping beside them more often because back then, at least he still slept with them. Ryner swears that when he and Ferris get their stupid best friend back, he'll make Sion sleep beside them every fucking day.


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N**: Last chapter! Here's something completely devoid of any sexual contact in an attempt to pretend that the last chapter doesn't exist. Thank you everyone for reading and for all the reviews! Especially since this is my first fic online.

**Pairing**: Ryner/Sion/Ferris

**Prompt**: Nakama

**Ratings**: T

**Warning**: Takes place post-series, assuming Ryner and Ferris successfully saved Sion. Some spoilers from the last episode.

**Disclaimer**: Legend of the Legendary Heroes/Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu doesn't belong to me.

* * *

When Ryner finds out that he's The Solver of All Equations and that being devoured by The Black Hero means he's going to hell—everything suddenly makes a lot more sense. It doesn't stop him from going to Sion though, because he made a vow and because he never really believed that Sion would actually have the guts to kill him—of his own will anyway.

When they finally beat The Black Hero out of Sion, Ryner and Ferris are on the King in an instant, demanding why he didn't confide in them and why he shouldered everything upon himself. Sion doesn't answer.

Ferris, who's normally non-aggressive with the Sion, tugs and pushes and hits him all over place until she ends up sobbing against the Sion's shoulder. It's a rare sight and Sion awkwardly raises his hand to touch her reassuringly, but then he remembers what he said to her before he left to destroy Gastark. His hand retreats immediately and guilt swims in his eyes.

Ryner verbally attacks him instead, yells at him for not coming to him when they're suppose to be best friends—that it's okay not to be Roland's King once in a while and not to make every decision himself. The words stop at Sion's abnormally quiet demeanour and Ryner's voice drops to a soft tone as he remembers his initial vow.

"Hey, Sion," he smiles lightly at the King and rests a hand on the shoulder that Ferris doesn't occupy, "this is where you confess that I'm the best friend you could've ever had."

Sion's eyes widen and he stares at him like he wants to cry. His lips part as if to answer but nothing comes out. Instead, he parts them further until Ryner and Ferris can see the golden substance at the back of his throat very clearly. Ryner's face falls as the realization hits him—Sion's vocals are shot.

"Is that lingering essence of the Black Hero?" Ferris shifts against him uneasily, "...maybe it'll just be temporary."

Sion just smiles, because he's pretty sure it's not.

A few weeks pass and they're somehow rebuilding Roland with Ryner throwing around most of the orders in place of Sion, who can't give orders even if he wanted to. He figures that Roland would much rather listen to Ryner than to him now anyway, especially since they're slowly but surely accepting the Alpha Stigma Holders.

Instead, he spends most of his time in the infirmary or his room rather than his study. In fact, nobody even allows him anywhere near his study until he completely recovers, which he took as the equivalent to never. However, for the first time in a long time, Sion strangely doesn't feel the need to work. He still feels the lingering presence of the Black Hero in the back of his mind and it makes him absent-minded in most days. He's not quite aware of it himself, but Ryner would sometimes find him starring out blankly at Roland's slowly, blooming city for hours.

Ferris on her spare time would take him outside for a breath of fresh air. They had both agreed that they didn't like the way Sion's eyes narrowed when he was in trance—in a way that mimicked The Black Hero. The only way that would snap him out of it was to touch him and Sion these days, flinched from physical contact. Still, Ferris would walk with her hand firmly against his and those are the times when Sion feels the most like _Sion_ _Astal_ again.

Ryner joins in frequently when he gets tired of being Roland's King of the Day. He would throw an arm around Sion's shoulders and beam nonchalantly at the world, especially when Sion doesn't shy away. And if he does, Ferris would be at the other side to barricade him between the two in a way that allowed for no escape.

Sion embarrassingly hunches up his shoulders when that happens before relaxing five minutes later. He would listen to his two friends start a dramatic or casual conversation as they walk towards the beach. Sometimes, he would forget about his muteness and open his mouth to join in, only to feel his mood plummet when no sound emerges. It's moments like these when he misses his voice the most.

He hopes the two don't notice but they always do, and they're always somehow filling his part in the conversation as if they know exactly what he'd say. The subtle tightening of Ryner's arm around his shoulders and the firm squeeze of Ferris' hand tells him that they're there and he can rely on them any time. His feels a wave of affection for them whenever that happens.

When they arrive at the beach, he stops abruptly and detaches himself from the two. They glance at each other in confusion before they curiously watch as Sion leans over to trace elegant words into the damp sand.

Ferris reads out loud, "You're the best friends I could ever have had."

Ryner grins, "Took you long enough."


End file.
